1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music selection apparatus for selecting music based on a user's reproduction history or a user's preference level, a music delivery system, methods thereof, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some of conventional audio players record the reproduction time and the number of reproductions of pieces of music the user has heard, select any piece of music in order of the reproduction time and the number of reproductions, and reproduce the pieces of music. By this, pieces of music that match the user's preferences, i.e., pieces of music with a great reproduction time and a great number of reproductions, are automatically selected on a priority basis, and thus the user can hear pieces of music that match their preferences, without the need to perform the operation of skipping the user's less-preferred music.
The aforementioned audio player selects music the user is often hearing. Therefore, with a music selection method of this audio player, there is a high possibility that the music selection results are almost the same every time. That is, selected music may have a small range of variation and thus the music selection results may become monotonous. If the music selection results become monotonous, the user turns out to hear the same music every time; as a result, the user may get tired of hearing the selected music.